Aizome Kento
Profile= The oldest member of B-PROJECT. Kento is a flirt who often goes on dates with girls. When not busy with dates, he is concerned with his looks, in particular, his bangs. Appearance With 181 cm, he is the tallest member alongside his junior Shingari Miroku. Kento's light blue hair is parted to the left and is cut in a mix of a side-and undercut, leaning to the latter. His eyes have the same color as his hair, a clear light blue. A prominent feature is his long bottom eyelashes. Kento often wears button-down shirts or sweaters. In general, he is well-dressed. Personality Kento often is described as a narcissist with high pride. Despite his flirtatious and carefree attitude, he pays close attention to his surroundings. Though Kento has a rather big gap in personality. He does not believe in teamwork「A Cheating PLAY BOY」 and tends to push his mistakes on other people. Albeit he does his best when things do not go as he planned he can become indifferent and cold. A defining character trait of Kento is his lack of understanding for love. This is why he has great difficulties expressing genuine feelings of love when it comes to acting. New Story Chapter 2: THRIVE's Love He is not aware of his need for warmth and love. |-| History= History Episode 「A Cheating PLAY BOY」and some stories from the game hint at a lonely past. It resulted in his complex view on love. |-| Relationships= Relationships Appellation |-| Trivia= Trivia *Kento hates nattō.Gandhara BB+ RADIO on 23.09.18 *Owns a driver's license. *Kento loves to take photos.2D☆STAR vol.3 *Kento maintains a strict diet. *He tends to drink when he is lonely.【PARTY NIGHT】Aizome Kento *Kento enjoys Hot Yoga. Driving after yoga is the best. 2D☆STAR vol.8 *Kento does not like it when a girl chooses work over him.【Hikoboshi】Aizome Kento *Recently, Kento is addicted to making fresh juice in the morning. *Kento spends his day off by going to movies or driving to the seaside. 2D☆STAR vol.2 *He is quite clumsy and has a passion for herbal tea. He also hates rain and bugs. *His representative animal is a fox. His personal monster/mascot is called Kenheart. *Kento is able to identify different types of flowers. As girls like them, it doesn't hurt for him to know. 【Flower Garden】Aizome Kento *Kento recently enjoys drinking wine. He knows a lot of fashionable bars but sometimes Yuuta will forcefully tag along with him.2D☆STAR vol.6 |-| Gallery= Official Gallery Kento Birthday 2016.jpg|Birthday Photo - 30 August 2016 Kento Birthday 2016 Group.jpg|Kento Birthday Group Photo 2016 Kento Birthday 2017.jpg|Birthday Photo - 30 August 2017 Kento Birthday 2018.jpg|Birthday Photo - 30 August 2018 Kento Birthday 2019.jpg|Birthday Photo - 30 August 2019 20000 Followers.jpg|20,000 Followers Yuta Group Birthday Photo 2015.jpg|Yuta Birthday Group Photo 2015 Goshi Group Birthday Photo 2015.jpg|Goshi Birthday Group Photo 2016 1stSTAGE 2016-1.jpg|1st STAGE 2016 1stSTAGE 2016-2.jpg|1st STAGE 2016 Premium Playviewing.jpg|Premium Playviewing Anime Countdown 5.jpg|Anime Countdown Brilliant Party.jpg|BRILLIANT PARTY New Year 2017.jpg|New Year 2017 Game Gallery CG Gallery Aizome Kento|CGs Costume Gallery Aizome Kento|Costumes |-| References Category:Characters